War of the Worlds: Naruto
by MadHat886
Summary: The Element Countries have suddenly appeared in a war scarred world. The ninjas now have to deal with a world that has fought and won a nightmare war with another world. Naruto crossover with War of the Worlds: Goliath.


!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

In the iron clan zeppelin, the Silver Eagle, commander Bradley stood at the command center of the airship. With the defeat of the second wave of Martians, the countries of the world prepared for the 3rd wave. There are still some hold outs here and there but the war is now over and the Earth forces have defeated the Mars forces. The cities are now being rebuilt and the pieces of the war machines of the Martians are being pick over. Once the tech heads figure out how they work, the new models of the Goliaths will be better then the old ones. She and the crew of the Silver Eagle have been dispatched by A.R.E.S. HQ to discover what the strange storm that happen a day ago.

In the middle of the Atlantic Ocean a huge storm suddenly appeared and massive waves of water surge all along the coast. Causing destruction of cities and lost of life, the only good thing was the coastal cities were mostly empty or were already destroyed during the war. While the army is busy helping the clean up, her ship was sent out to discover what had happen to cause the storm and if it's the Martians behind it.

"Ma, the scanners have pick up strange readings," the bridge operator said looking up from her screen.

"Any signs of the Martians?" Bradley ask.

"None," she answers.

"The scout plane is radioing in," the radio head spoke up.

"Put him on speaker," Bradley ordered.

"Wheeler to Silver Eagle. Discovered a land mass. Heading back to the ship," the pilot said.

"Bring us down out of the clouds," Bradley said wanting to see this new landmass herself.

The airship flew downwards out of the clouds they were using as cover. The bridge crew look out of the port window, waiting as the cloud cover swept by till they broke through. Below them is a landmass, one that wasn't there before. Bradley held her breath wondering how this could be and if this is a trick of the Martians. Is this a teleported they tested out? She knew she needs to find answers before any action could be taken.

"Ma your orders?" the pilot of the ship ask.

Bradley said nothing as she looks at the landmass down below. She spotted an island near the larger landmass that they could use to find out what's going on.

"Pilot head for that island, we use it as a base of operations. Radio report back to base what we have discovered and have them get the ships ready for anything. We need to find out what has happen and why this landmass just suddenly appeared. And have the troops gear up, I don't want to be caught off guard," Bradley ordered.

"Yes ma," the pilot said as the bridge crew leap into action.

!

Land of Waves -

A sudden storm swept through the Land of Waves, the island was battered by the waves. The storm was nothing like any of the people of the island nation ever experience before. All day and night the storm raged howling over the island as if the storm itself was trying to sink the island itself. The waves and the rain washed through the island as the people huddled in their homes waiting for the storm to past. This also happen to the rest of the Element nations as the storm covered all of the land.

The morning finally came with the storm dying down all across the Element Countries. A dark hair woman step outside of her home by the sea wondering what kind of damage the house took during the storm. As she looks over the damage the house took during the night she saw her son standing in the doorway staring at something behind her. Turning around she saw what he was looking at and found nothing. She look back at her son and saw he was looking upwards.

Turning her glaze up she saw something flying towards the island. It look like a ship that flew, like the airships she heard about that are in the Land of Snow. She wonders what an airship from Snow is doing here.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – This is a crossover with the animated film, War of the Worlds: Goliath. The Element Countries have the ninjas, jutsus, summons, and demons. The other side has an army of steam-powered battle walkers, heat-ray biplanes, and armored zeppelins, with a war harden army that defeated the Martian fleet. So they're on even ground in a fight. And the heat-rays do effect the energy bodies of the demons. The demons do need to take a pounding before they die but they still can die. As being an energy being doesn't mean they can't be killed, as plenty of other animes have energy beings being killed. So same thing with the tail demons. Besides these are the heat-rays that either leave shadows of targets they hit or blacken bones, depending how far the target is.

!


End file.
